Watching TV has always been a major way for information acquisition and entertainment. With the advent of a social network, people eager to socialize while watching TV. However, at present, a social application and TV are two independent functional modules. To post information to a social networking site to share the information with someone else, a user has to connect to and log into the social networking site via a device such as a computer or a mobile terminal, and then input the information to be share; or connects to the social networking site by clicking a share button using a computer or a mobile terminal. In other words, content that can be shared by a user is mostly user-input text, website information, and/or a file in a device such as a computer or a mobile terminal. There is no existing solution for implementing social interaction while watching TV by automatically learning, in watching TV, state information such as information on a TV program watched, as well as an operation performed, by a friend.